Lawful Punishment
by serenitygi
Summary: Oikawa and Kuroo catch you speeding on the highway, but they offer you a special deal... Police! AU, Lemon, Uniforms, threesome, and an x reader fic!


I do not own Haikyuu! or any of its characters. Enjoy!

"A-ah…!" You yelped as two officers pushed you into the police car.

The two young men looked at each other and smirked before crowding into the back of the car with you. One had brown, wavy hair with sunglasses at the top of his head, and the other had messy, black hair, whose eyes were shaded by the dark aviator sunglasses he wore. They were both tall and muscular, and you could already feel the air getting hotter from all the body heat. They offered a deal since you were caught speeding; and now all three of you were stuffed in the back of a police car, the two men already having obvious bulges in their pants as they hovered over you.

"Hmmm," The brunette hummed, looking down at you with rather lustful eyes, "What should we do first, Kuroo?" He licked his lips and glanced over at the other young man beside him who was putting his sunglasses away.

"I think," There was a brief pause while he looked you over, eyes trailing from your face, all the way down to your rather exposed chest. "We should definitely take advantage of these." He placed a large hand onto one of your breasts and squeezed, humming in response to your harsh moan. "Oikawa, sit behind her. I want to do some stuff." Oikawa obliged and lifted you up from the seat, placing you in front of his lap. You could feel his erection hit your back, and you shivered.

"Oh?" Oikawa noticed your reaction and started to move his hips up against your backside, swaying in slow motions. "I bet you can't wait until I take my pants off, hmm?" His low voice in your ear was already starting to make your head spin, and you let out a small whisper of his name in response.

"Oi" Kuroo eyed the two of you as he started to unbutton your blouse. "Don't get too carried away you two." Oikawa stuck his tongue out in response in which Kuroo "tsked" at. He was halfway down your blouse until something caught his eye and he laughed lowly and leaned closer. "I didn't notice how big you were, (Y/N) chan." He groped both of your breasts, while his eyes never left sight. "Nice lingerie too." You blushed and turned your head away, but Oikawa surprised you by also massaging your chest, eventually taking off your lacey bra. The both of them continued to violate your chest as your breath started to get harsher. Having two pairs of hands rubbing your sensitive breasts by two hot police officers was starting to make you question whether this was real or not.

"Mmm," Kuroo hummed in a rather aroused, low voice. "Looks like someone is getting excited." He leaned forward and kissed your neck, working his way down to your collarbone, then between the valley of your breasts, licking from in between your breasts to your chin, almost like a cat.

Oikawa slid your skirt off, throwing it to the floor of the car, and put his hand between your legs, rubbing your panties with his index finger. "I can't wait to slide my hot, throbbing cock inside you (Y/N) chan~." You let out a throaty moan from his words and grinded against his finger wanting more friction.

"P-please," You whispered harshly and ran your hands through Kuroo's messy hair as he sucked on your breasts. "I want it,"

Kuroo lifted his head and licked his lips, smirking before placing a hand on his belt and taking a seat beside you. "Take our pants off first, then we'll see what you want to do then,"

You nodded and happily obeyed, while you started working on Kuroo's pants first, unbuckling his belt then unzipping his pants. You looked up at him, waiting for him to give a signal as he nodded. You pulled out his length from his pants and gulped as you started to stroke it slowly. It was huge and throbbing, with precum already dripping from it. Kuroo moaned in pleasure as you worked your hand onto his member, while Oikawa suddenly slid off your panties.

"Stand on all fours," Oikawa demanded while you did what you were told. Oikawa lay underneath your lower half and breathed harshly onto your core, rubbing his finger slowly. You kept your hand steady on Kuroo's cock, and shivered in anticipation. Oikawa gave you a lick, then inserted a finger, pushing in while eating you out. You moaned loudly and ducked your head, but Kuroo placed a hand on the back of your neck, pushing you closer to his cock.

"Suck it," He scratched your scalp soothingly. "Please."

You nodded and licked the tip. Then engulfed it with your mouth in one go, bobbing your head and sucking, making sure he felt good. Kuroo closed his eyes harshly and moaned as he fisted your hair because of the immense pleasure. "Fuck," He huskily whispered. "That feels amazing."

You heard Oikawa moan, feeling and tasting the wetness of your core, and his fingering became more rapid. You let out a choked noise, unable to moan because of the thick cock in your mouth, and felt your climax coming nearer. You removed your mouth from Kuroo's dick with a lewd pop and stroked it faster than before. "I'm close."

Kuroo clenched his fists into your hair again and tried his hardest not to thrust into your mouth. "Me too," He pulled your face up to his and kissed you roughly, moaning into your mouth, his tongue hitting every spot in your mouth.

Oikawa inserted two more fingers, and you were about to lose it. "Oikawa…!" You moaned and jerked Kuroo off more intensely, hearing his breath getting shallower and shallower.

"F-fuck…" Kuroo couldn't help but thrust upward as he came all over your hand and some of it even spraying on your face. Seeing Kuroo come left you on the edge as you felt your climax, releasing onto Oikawa's hands, moaning and shivering as you leaned on Kuroo's shoulder for support. You and Kuroo's breathing calmed down over time, and you suddenly felt bad because Oikawa hadn't had his turn yet.

Oikawa sat back up against the seat, and wiped his mouth from your juices.

"Oikawa," You crawled over to him, still feeling rather weak from your release, and unbuckled his belt, his bulge looking as if it were suffocating. "I'll help you."

"(Y/N) chan" You heard him whisper as he helped you take the belt off and unzip his pants. He pulled out his member and stroked it a few times before he smirked down at you, stroking it slower as if he were teasing you. "You want it this badly?"

You gulped again and nodded shyly as you watched his hand jerk off his cock at an agonizingly slow pace in front of you. "Y-yes," You bit your lip and looked up at him as if you were pleading for him to give you what you wanted. "I want it so badly," He wasn't kidding when he said _thick. Damn._

Kuroo scooted over to you and placed his hand at your hip. "Oikawa, I'll get behind her, you take the front." Kuroo lifted you up bridal style, placing you in front of his lap. "I think it's time for your reward now, babe."

You let out a soft sigh and leaned your head against Kuroo's chest, while Oikawa hovered over you, licking his lips. "Spread your legs, I'll make sure to make you feel really good."

"Don't forget me," Kuroo grabbed your ass with both of his hands and squeezed. "You'll feel double the pleasure," His hot breathe hit the side of your neck and your heart skipped a beat. You could feel the thin layer of sweat forming on your back from the anxiousness.

"P-please," you breathed out and pulled on Oikawa's hair. "Fuck me,"

Both Oikawa and Kuroo let out a moan from your words, hoisting you up and placing the tip of their dicks at both of your entrances. You didn't care about the pain that was about to come, you just wanted both of their cocks inside you. You glanced up at Oikawa and noticed his uniform was unraveled and messy; so was Kuroo's. You let out a gasp as the both of them gently inserted, leaving you a panting mess. You wrapped your arms around Oikawa's shoulders, waiting for them to move.

"F-Fuck…I haven't even moved yet and it feels so good." He moaned and put his hands around your waist, moving slowly.

"Y-You're so tight," Kuroo breathed in your ear huskily and thrust in and out. He moaned out your name and squeezed your ass with his hands.

"Mmmmph…" You panted more and closed your eyes, your head starting to spin. It felt so good, you felt like you were going crazy. You started to unbutton Oikawa's uniform through half lidded eyes. "O-Oikawa,"

"(Y/N)!" He moaned and kissed you deeply, your hands wandering his chest hungrily. He made a low, grumbled noise and thrust faster, making you a moaning mess.

You felt something wet on your neck, causing you to run your hands through Kuroo's messy hair. "K-Kuroo…!"

He lightly bit your neck, licking it afterwards as he pounded faster into your other hole. "Feel good?" He whispered and nipped your ear. "Because I sure do."

You nodded and bit your lip. It was too much, you felt something flooding over you as they moved in and out, wet noises filling the space of the car. "I-I'm gonna cum…!"

Oikawa made a desperate noise, running his hands through your hair.

Kuroo grasped your arms, pinning hem behind your back, so he could fuck you even more. "Cum for us, babe,"

You lt out a high pitched noise as you shivered, your entire body feeling euphoria as they slammed into you, both of them letting out deep moans as they came inside you. There were a few moments of silent as the feeling went away, and you fell back onto Kuroo's chest, worn out.

"Looks like we wore her out, right Oikawa?"

Oikawa nodded. "Let's do it in her car next."


End file.
